Eka
Eka is a godly GRY Engineer Freak created by Jillian189. The ultimate being, he was responsible for the creation of the universe and the Earth, along with humanity (Freaks included). Although he no longer exists, his "children" Sol and Mani carry on his legacy by serving as guardians for his creations. Biography Before everything came into being, there existed an empty space. An endless void that covered the horizons as far as the naked eye could see. And from that emptiness, came Eka. Eka knew by instinct that the void he was born into must be populated, so he used his vast powers to create the entire universe. Stars, galaxies, planets, nebulae, and even the milky ways were the result of his imagination. He even created what became known as the Solar System. However, there was one planet that he paid extensive attention to: Earth. All of his creativity and powers were spent on making Earth a habitable place to live, creating water, plants, etc. when he was done, he created humankind with the intention of having them populate their new home. To add more variety, he gave some humans special genes that would give them unique powers, thus creating the first "Freaks". But soon Eka realized that with all of his omnipotence, he couldn't tend to all his creations by himself. With that in mind, he decided to create a pair of cosmic beings that would watch over, protect, and nurture Earth; these beings would later be known as Sol and Mani. Eka also made a backup plan should Sol and Mani fail - using a portion of the Earth's core, he created a female sentry named "Gaia" that would wake up and protect Earth at the first sign of danger. After this, Eka used his powers one last time and split himself up in half. In giving birth to the Sun and Moon, the creator god ceased to exist. Despite the absence of their "father", the twins Sol and Mani instinctively knew what their purpose was and watched over Earth as Eka wanted them to. At first, all was good. But the absence of their original creator made both Freaks and humankind confused and lost, which later gave way to violence, hatred, pettiness, and greed. Mani, who believed Earth to be a paradise, was horrified by what he saw and vowed to ease the suffering of all. Sol, who later became Mani's lover, tried to help too, but he ultimately gave up in extreme disillusionment towards the people they were supposed to protect. With Mani filling the void, more and more enlightened people flocked to him, but it wouldn't be long before they resumed their old ways. Sol felt envious and resentful towards Mani's popularity, but he tried to convince him that his efforts will be wasted on ungrateful and insignificant fools. Mani, being the kind and compassionate god he was, refused to listen to his twin brother. As time passed, the flaws of both Freaks and humankind became more prominent, while relations between Sol and Mani deteriorated. When Mani adopted two orphaned Scouts as his children, Sol went after him in a terrible rage, resulting in a vicious endless cycle that continued for centuries as night tried to flee from the coming day. The cries of humanity (Freaks included) resulting from the increasing violence woke Gaia up, and in a vengeful rage she took her task to protect Earth literally by killing anything she saw as a "threat". Recognizing Gaia as a threat herself, Sol and Mani put aside their differences and, after a long and horrific battle, sealed their "sister" within the Earth's core to prevent a cataclysmic disaster. This caused Gaia to also see Sol and Mani as threats to Earth, and she vowed to make the universe anew and wipe her "brothers" from existence. With Earth now bathed further in blood and its protector gods currently at war with each other, the Freaks, some now mutated into monstrous beings, climbed their way to the top and established their own reign of terror. Thus, the world known as the "TF2 Freakshow" was born. Appearance and Personality Eka is often portrayed differently in separate mythology on Earth, though his most common form is that of a GRY Engineer wearing the Professor's Peculiarity. Nothing is known about how Eka acts or behaves prior to the creation of his twin sons Sol and Mani, but what is known is that Eka is the most powerful being in the universe. Everything that exists came from him, including abstract concepts such as time and physics. Even the Freaks (both good and evil) came from Eka. While Eka is presumably a benevolent god, as he created the entire universe by himself and created mankind to populate Earth, his actions also indirectly led to the creation of all the problems present in the Freak world. For all of his powers, Eka couldn't face taking care of his own creations by himself and created Sol and Mani to do the job instead. He caused Gaia's madness by creating her as a sentry to protect Earth should Sol and/or Mani fail, but he didn't specify HOW to protect it, leading her to go on a rampage when she woke up. And without Eka's guidance, Sol and Mani were forced to solve problems on their own which later caused a schism among them, while humanity (Freaks included) degenerated into violence and hatred. Powers and Abilities * Primordial Entity Physiology -- As the sole creator of the TF2 Freak universe and the First Being that came to life before even the creation of time, Eka is a very powerful and ancient god, capable of anything that even his "children" could not do. He is the origin of everything, including Freaks. ** Primordial Force Manipulation -- As the first god, Eka has control over everything. As mentioned before, this includes concepts such as time, life, death, chaos, and order. Without him, Earth wouldn't exist, and the universe would still be a blank void, full of nothing and devoid of nothing. *** Nonexistence -- Eka can erase something completely, even abstract concepts. The fate of nonexistence is the ultimate form of death. *** Omnificence -- Eka can create things out of nothing, including abstract concepts. This is the ultimate form of life and creation. *** Singularity -- As the first god and first being to come alive, Eka is a unique form by himself. While his twin sons Sol and Mani came from him, they are gods of different cosmic forces with different personalities and powers, making them different from their "father". Likewise, Eka has his own personality with different abilities. And plus, despite being depicted as a GRY Engineer, no one knows what Eka truly looks like, not even Sol and Mani themselves. *** Primordial Darkness -- Eka has the ability to control the darkness that existed before the time of creation. Unlike normal darkness, primordial darkness cannot be affected by any sources of light. *** Primordial Light -- Eka has the ability to control the light that existed before the time of creation. Unlike normal light, primordial light cannot be affected by any sources of darkness. *** Energy Manipulation -- Eka has the power to create, shape, and control energy in all of its existing forms. Because he was created before the birth of the universe, Eka is able to wield a special form of energy that existed before the time of creation. *** Conceptualization -- Eka has the power to create new concepts and manipulate existing ones. As mentioned before, Eka was responsible for creating all of the concepts in the universe, such as life, death, order, chaos, and time. Only Eka has the power to wield this ability. * Immortality -- Like all those who came after him, Eka is able to live indefinitely, the defining trait of a god. Normal attacks don't effect him, and he can shrug off mortal wounds as if they never happened. Like all gods, Eka can transfer his immortality to mortals and turn them into demigods. Faults and Weaknesses * For all of his incredible power and omniscience, Eka lacks foresight on the consequences of his actions. The mortal confusion caused by his "death", as well as Eka's unwillingness to take care of his own creations by himself, inadvertently contributed to Earth turning into a hellish bloodbath. * Despite being one of the first beings to be born in the universe, Eka died by splitting himself in half to create Sol and Mani, making him the first instance where even gods can die. Trivia * Eka is a unisex Indonesian name meaning "one" or "first". * Eka's concept was partly inspired by religions such as Christianity and Catholicism. * Some mortals believe that whatever remained of Eka's essence after he split himself up in half merged with the universe, allowing him to watch over his "children" and influence things in subtle ways. Only Sol and Mani know that is not true, and do not tolerate such gossip. Category:Engineers Category:GRY Team Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Transcendent Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats